Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductor wafer processing technology, and more particularly, to systems and methods for debonding a wafer from a carrier plate.
Description of the Related Art
In certain wafer processing operations, a wafer can be mounted to a plate for support and to facilitate handling of wafer. Such a mounting process is sometimes referred to as a bonding process, and can be achieved by, for example, using an adhesive.
Once the plate is no longer needed, the wafer and the plate can be separated in a process sometimes referred to as a debonding process. To facilitate such a process, the bonded assembly of the wafer and plate can be heated to soften the adhesive for easier separation.